


You're Mine. And I Don't Share.

by drowninginanempire



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginanempire/pseuds/drowninginanempire
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Reader
Kudos: 17





	You're Mine. And I Don't Share.

“I could definitely help you learn some moves if you’re interested.” 

“Really?! That would be great! Learning moves from the Legend Killer. How many girls can say that?” I twisted my hair around my finger, eyeing him up and down. 

“Not many. I don’t teach just anyone.” He smirked. “Make sure you wear less than that though. Wouldn’t want to get overheated while we’re training.” He glanced down at my chest. 

“Y/N!” I jumped at the sound of my name. Dean’s hand wrapped around my wrist, tugging me to him. “Hey Randal. How’s it goin’?” He asked, shaking Randy’s hand. 

“Hey man. Just some technical talk. What’s up?” 

“Technical talk, huh? Cause to me it seemed like a lot more than that.” 

“Dean…” I started. 

“No, y/n.” He put his hand up, “I saw you eyeing down my chick and I suggest you don’t do it again.” Dean stepped in front of me, chest to chest with The Viper. 

“Oh yeah? Or what, Dean-y boy?” Both men glared at each other with not much height difference. 

“Dean, come on, please. Let’s just go.” I wrapped my arms around his bicep, pulling him away from the heated situation. He reluctantly stepped back, following my lead out to the buses. Once we were outside, Dean completely lost his cool. “What the fuck was going on back there y/n, huh?!” He yelled. 

“Nothing! It was nothing Dean. Calm down. He was just talking about teaching me some new moves.” I crossed my arms over my chest, goosebumps rising on my skin as the wind whipped around us. Chicago in ring gear in mid November wasn’t the best time to be outdoors. 

“I’m the only one that can teach you moves.” He backed me against one of the tour buses, pressing his lower body against mine. Heat radiated from his body as he placed his hands on either side of my head. 

“Dean, it’s really cold out here,” I whined, “Can we just go back in please?”

“Nuh uh. Not till you learn how to show me some respect. I saw the way he was eyeing you up and down and I’ll bet you were doing the same to him!” He yelled. I thought back guiltily, knowing I had. It wasn’t like I had done it on purpose. I mean, how can you not look at a guy like Randy? 

“Even if I had, what does it matter? You’re the one I’m with and I don’t want anyone else Dean!” 

“So you’re admitting to it?” He growled. 

“Dean, I-” He placed his hand over my mouth. 

“You’re mine, y/n. And I don’t share.” He replaced his hand with his lips. His kisses were rough, but gentle at the same time. I uncrossed my arms, holding his face in my hands. I could feel his erection through his jeans pressing hard against my barely there ring bottoms. He clicked his tongue, “Look what you made me do.” He shook his head. I undid his belt, button, and finally his zipper. He pushed his jeans down with his briefs, allowing his hard on to escape. 

“And your shirt.” I motioned at his tank top. He obliged, revealing his toned stomach. My eyes wandered back to his dick, “So thick baby,” I wrapped my hand around his girth, moving it up and down. He slid the straps of my top down my shoulders allowing himself a full view of my chest. 

“Get on your fucking knees.” He commanded. I did just that, placing his cock in my mouth. I looked up at him as I swirled my tongue around his head. “Fuck, just like that baby.” He gripped my hair in his fist, beginning to thrust into my mouth. Tears pricked the back of my eyes as he hit the back of my throat. I gagged, causing spit to coat him even thicker. “You’re mouth is gonna make me come. And I’ve got better places to do that.” He smirked, stepping back. “Take off your shorts.” 

“Do it for me, please would you daddy?” I bit my lip. 

“Mm, you know what that does to me y/n.” He bent down, sliding my shorts down my thighs, his hot breath merely inches from my core. It was his turn to look up at me as he spread my lips. “Let’s find out how wet you are kitten.” 

His right hand gripped my thigh as his left kept me open. He ran his tongue from my pussy to my clit, wrapping his soft thick lips around it. I moaned, letting my head roll back as he sucked away. “Oh God Dean. You’re too fucking good at this.” My legs began to shake as he brought me closer and closer to climax.

Suddenly, he detached his mouth from me. I whined at the loss of contact, only to be met with a new feeling of fullness. I gasped. “Goddamnit Dean!” I gripped his biceps. One of his favorite tricks; completely entering me without warning.

“Come on kitten. You love when I surprise you.” He began to thrust, rocking his hips back and forth. 

“Harder, Dean.”

“Think you can handle it doll?” 

“Yes, please.” I moaned, placing kisses on his chest. He grazed his teeth along my neck, each thrust faster and harder. 

“I’m close baby. Are you?” 

“Mhm.” I nodded. He met my response with quick thrusts that became sloppy as he got closer and closer to his release. He wrapped one arm around my waist, pulling me as close to him as possible. I could feel the thin layer of sweat coating his upper body. “Let go baby.” I encouraged. I felt him come instantly followed by my own release. My walls tightened around him, milking him for all I could get. 

“Fuck fuck fuck!” He squeezed my throat, slamming into me one last time before letting go. We breathed heavily, the cold Chicago air filling our lungs. 

“I might have to look at other men more often if that’s the kind of fucking I get after.” I grinned, pulling my clothes back on.

“Don’t even think about it doll face. I’ll wreck you so bad you won’t be able to compete for a month.” 

“Hm, sounds like a good idea to me.” I smiled, giving him a quick kiss before heading back to the arena just in time for my match.


End file.
